LoveLyrics
by Mz.Vegas234
Summary: Ally is just a normal songwriter, working for the snobby Kira Starr. She wasn't expecting anything, magical to happen on the one night Kira, gave her off. But it does. A mysterious Elevator guys kisses her. It was the most magical thing Ally had ever felt in her whole entire life. Thats until she finds out the man she kissed was Kira's fiance, and she will be working with him! :))


**Okay, guys I have decided to make another story. Its based off the movie Christmas Kiss. If you haven't seen it go watch it NOW! Oh I don't own Christmas Kiss, or Austin and Ally!**

Ally stared in the mirror. She was finally going to become a song writer. Her dreams, well not yet. She worked for Kira Starr. She helped her write songs. Yeah, not exactly all peachy keen, but you know, its a job.

Ally had long brown hair, with blonde tips, dark brown eyes, she was kind of short though.

"ALLY!" Her best friend, Trish screamed, running up behind her as her other best friend Cassidy, came up, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh, my Gosh, guys what is it so important that you most absolutely, must kill me?" Ally joked. "I got the job of makeup stylist for that new play that is coming out!" Trish said smiling.

"You know what this calls for, right?" Cassidy said flipping her long blonde hair. "A celebration!" They all three said at the same time. "Ally, you know something, I could make you barely noticeable!" Trish said nudging her in the ribs.

"Okay!" Ally said as Trish pulled out her makeup case, and Cassidy grabbed clothes.

After her transformation, you would never tell she was Ally. Her long wavy hair, had been straightned. Her makeup was smoky eyes, with dark mascara that made her eyelashes look extremely long, and Cherry red lipstick.

She wore, a short black sparkly mini dress, and some black pumps. Ally stared at herself in the mirror. "Guys, I look like a slut!" Ally said flatly.

"Oh, my God, no you don't!" Trish said slapping her arm. "Something magical is going to happen tonight!" Cassidy said. Ally laughed not knowing that indeed something magical would happen.

"Well, look we have to go get dressed, meet you at Marley's?" Trish asked picking up her stuff. Ally nodded and smiled. As they left, she looked in the mirror one last,time hoping Cassidy was right. Something magical would happen.

As she grabbed her black leather waistcoat, she ran to the elevator, and stepped in. The door closed quiety heading down to stop at the next floor. Expecting a crowd full of people, only stood a man.

He was tall, tan muscular, had blonde shaggy hair, the most gorgoues brown eyes. Ally found him extremely attractive.

"Hello" He said quietly to Ally. "Hi" Ally said back smiling at him. He smiled the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen.

The elevator shook hard. "Woah, what was that?" The man asked grabbing on to Ally as Ally, lunged her self towards the man. He held her tightly as it fell.

With all that, you would have expected, screaming and crying, but instead, Ally's eyes, met his. Their lips moving closer together. His grip getting tighter. His lips touched hers gently, as she kissed him back, the elevator stopped shaking, and opened, but neither noticed.

Finally someone cleared their throat breaking the magical kiss. Ally let him go, and ran. She didn't stop.

"Hey, wait!" The man yelled, running through the crowd of people hoping to catch his cinderella.

As he entered the lobby nothing was there. She was gone.

Ally ran fast as she could, until she saw, "Marley's", in gold letters. She gasped for breath, realizing she had just left, who could of possibly been the man of her dreams.

Ally ignored the feeling and entered and instantly spotted Trish, and Cassidy sitting at a table.

Ally walked casually over to them and sat. "Well, what too you so long?" Cassidy asked. Ally smiled. "Well, when I left, I went to the elevator, and it stopped on another floor, and this really cute guy came in. And then we started talking, and just like that the elevator started falling!" Ally said smiling.

"AND?" Trish and Cassidy yelled together. "We held onto each other, and he kissed me and I kissed him back!" Ally said smiling. "NO way!" Trish said laughing.

Ally nodded, "It was magical, I never felt such true passion, when kissing a boy. It was a kiss, that I'll never forget. A kiss I'll never stop feeling. This night was truly magical." Ally said smiling. Indeed it was.

THE NEXT DAY

Ally's phone rang loudly. "Hello?" She mumbled into it. "Allyson, why aren't you here? It's ten, your thirty minutes late!" Kira Starr, her boss screamed into the phone. Ally glanced up at the clock and about had a heart attack.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry, I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Ally said hanging up.

She pulled on a white tank top, some black yoga shorts, flipflops, put her hair into a messy ponytail and got her wallet, and ran outside to catch a taxi.

As the taxi stopped in front of the big white stone building. Kira's condo. It was huge.

She got out and handed the drive a twenty and a ten. Not bothering to wait for the change Ally, ran into the builiding,and into the elevator.

She entered Kira's floor, until she got to her door. Kira opened it just in time. "Hello, Ally, fourteen minutes!" Kira said smiling. Ally flashed a fake smile and entered.

"Well, Ally unfornately, today, I have some unspoken buisness to take care of and Cate the maid is out, so I will be needing you to do my house work!" Kira said.

Ally groaned in her mind, but just nodded to Kira. She took the long list. And started as soon as Kira, left.

When Kira arrived, her Condo was spotless. She smiled in apporval and said, "Good job, well now I will be needing you to go! Austin, my fiance, is coming or soon to be fiance, is coming and we'll be working with him, but tonight just me and him time!" Ally nodded and obeyed Kira. She grabbed her things, and opened the door to reveal the blonde who she fell in love with last night.

"How did you-" She was cut off, by Kira, saying, "Come in sweetheart, I have missed you so much!

**SO what do you think? Please review truthfully. It was kind of to see how it would turn out and if I should continue!**


End file.
